In medical laboratories, in vitro diagnostics are commonly performed on biological samples. Such tests may be performed manually using pipettes or may be performed using an automatic analyzer. Automatic analyzers may automatically add reagents to the biological sample in order to determine the amount of a substance in the biological sample.
For some analysis procedures one of the reagents used for the analysis may be a fluid comprising microparticles. When storing such a fluid in a container, the microparticles will tend to sediment on the bottom of the container due to their higher specific gravity compared to the specific gravity of the fluid. Before the fluid can be used for analysis purposes the microparticles have to be brought back into a suspended and homogeneous state, such that a well-defined amount of microparticles can be dispensed with a defined amount of fluid. One possible way to resuspend sedimented microparticles is to stir the fluid containing the microparticles.